


A Weird Day

by mtac_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, NCIS
Genre: Crossover, First Time, M/M, Mpreg, Not Episode Related, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-07
Updated: 2009-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:17:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: The loss of one of their own leads to a new member of the team that is as different as they come.





	1. The death

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: character death  


* * *

The day started out like any other day for the team of one Jethro Gibbs. Little did they know that it would end so horribly. 

Gibbs slowly made his way around the house that their suspect was holed up in and softly spoke into the mic on his wriste to let his team know that he was in position. The others confirmed their positions and they all moved in slowly so as to not alert the suspect that they were there just yet. When they were all set Gibbs gave the go-ahead and they all rushed the house. Yelling their identies and storming the house they were met by the sight of their suspect sitting in a chair with a bomb strapped to his chest grinning like a loon. Gibbs circled around so that he could see the bomb bettter and then saw that it was on a clock detination device and that they only had a few seconds to get out of the house before it blew. A quick look at the suspect showed that he was dead due to a bullet to the head. He had comitted suicide after strapping on the bomb. Gibbs ordered everyone out and ran as fast as he could. Just as he leapt out the front door the bomb exploded. He landed several feet away from the house thanks to the force of the explosion. He got as soon as he could an dbegan looking around for his team. Slowly they began trickling around the house and over to him. The only one who didn\'t show up was McGee. Gibbs told DiNozzo to go look for him. Tony walked around to the back of the house where he had seen the younger agent heading for and then called out for Gibbs as he rushed to where the other agent was laying. \"McGee! Come on, McGee, get up before Gibbs gets here. You know how he hates for us to lie down on the job.\" As he was talking he was checking the younger man\'s vitals. He hung his head as he checked for a pulse and found that he didn\'t have one. When Gibbs got there he found Tony kneeling next to the younger agent\'s body with tears silently making their way down his cheeks. Kate had followed Gibbs and covered her mouth with her hand as she gasped in horror. Tony had turned Tim\'s body over to find a large shard of glass embedded in his chest. Gibbs walked over to where Tony sat and knelt down beside him as he rested a hand on his shoulder in comfort. \"Let\'s get Ducky down here and another team to go through the house debris.\" Tony nodded as he got to his feet slowly and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He dialed the medical examiner and told him the address they were at. While he was doing that Gibbs was calling for another team to come in and search the debris for what was left of the suspect\'s body. Once Ducky got there they all watched as he and Jimmy carefully loaded Tim\'s body into the truck before heading back to HQ.   
The case was closed and the team was on it\'s way to Tim\'s funeral. It was three days after his death and Kate could often be found in Abby\'s lab. The two girls spent most of their time crying and holding onto one another. Tony was often found sitting at Tim\'s desk looking through his pictures and files. Gibbs was more likely to be found in either MTAC or at the firing range. The team knew they would never be the same again after Tim\'s death. Vance had already told them that they would be getting a new member in about a month. Gibbs had argued with the director for over three hours about the new guy but had been un-able to change his mind.   
At the funeral Abby played a tape of jazz music as the team left. Vance told them to take the next two weeks off to properly mourn their friend and team-mate before meeting the new guy. Tony was still fuming about how quickly the director was replacing McGee but there was nothing he could do about it except make the new guy\'s life a living hell for trying to take his friend\'s place in the team. Gibbs could see the anger building in Tony\'s eyes and decided to take the whole team on a two week vacation. He told them to meet him at his place the next day with everything they would need for two weeks and then headed home to pack himself. The next morning the first to arrive was Tony with Kate right behind him. Next came Ducky, Jimmy, and Abby. Once they were all there he told them to load up into the van that he had rented the afternoon before. Tony Helped Kate and Abby load their stuff in the van before helping them in. He put Ducky up front with Gibbs and then claimed the seat next to Abby in the far back. Gibbs drove them to the mountains and then they hiked up to a cabin. Gibbs gave them room assignments and told them to un-pack before meeting him in the living room.   
That night they learned that they were there to get all of their anger at Vance and the new guy out of their systems before the new guy showed up. Tony asked why they had to play nice with the new guy and Gibbs said, \"Because, McGee would have wanted us to. You don\'t have to go out of your way to welcome him but no trying to get him to quit in the first two weeks. After two weeks he\'s open game. Tony, I want you to stay on his ass like sweat on a hog. Watch his every move and catch his every mistake. I want Vance to know that we\'re giving him two weeks to settle in and then he\'s dog food.\" Tony smiled and said, \"You got it, Boss. No one can be as good as Probie was for our team.\" They spent the next two weeks relaxing and gathering their strength for the coming weeks. When they headed back they began planning for the harrasment of the new guy on the team.


	2. The First Day

The two weeks went by much to fast for the team. All to soon they were back at HQ's waiting for the new guy to show up. When he finally did come into the bull pen with the director Gibbs was in a foul mood. Vance stepped into the middle of the team's area and said, "I'd like to introduce your new team-mate. Harry Potter. Potter, this is the team you'll be working with from now on. Be nice, guys." Gibbs looked at him and said, "I already told you, Vance. He has two weeks to get in shape and impress us. Be glad I'm willing to give him that." Vance nodded and walked up the stairs to MTAC to speak with the Secretary of State.   
Gibbs looked the new guy over and pointed to the desk behind McGee's saying, "You'll sit there for now. If you work out you can move to McGee's desk." Tony smirked and said, "I'll take real good care of you, Probie." Harry smiled and sat his bag on the floor next to his new desk. He sat down and began doing the paperwork that was put on his desk by his team-mates hoping to do good and move to the other desk where he could at least see everyone else. At the end of the day he was tired and starting to get aggrivated at the other members of the team. They had returned the papers to his desk several times do to little mistakes that no-one else would ever have seen. He hadn't gotten through but about half of the paperwork and wondered if the other guy had gone through the same thing. He felt sorry for the guy if he had. As he stood to stretch the kinks out of his back he was surprised to see the senior field agent still at his desk typing out a report. He walked over and asked, "Can I ask you something about the team?" Without looking up Tony said, "Sure, Probie. What's on your mind?" "Why am I being treated like a leper?" "You're not. This is the way we welcome everyone to the team. You should have seen the things we did to Tim. He was about ready to quite when he got the news that he was on our team full-time instead of on loan. You can't replace him and we'll never forget him. If you do make it through the probational period then you might understand the way we feel about having you forced onto the team."   
Harry nodded and said, "Believe it or not, I don't want to replace your friend. I know what it's like to lose close friends to maniacs. Before I came here I was in a war of epic porportions and I lost many of my friends to a meglomaniac and his followers. I even lost my fiance to the man. I hope you understand what I'm saying." "Sure I do. But, you still have two weeks to impress Gibbs or you're out of here. Our team's pain is still very fresh and you're brand new. Expect some hardships over your position. By the way, watch out for the forensics scientist when you meet her. She'll tear you apart for looking at her wrong right now." Harry nodded and said, "Well, I'm done for the night so I'll see you tomorrow." "Did you finish the paperwork on your desk?" "You know I didn't. Ya'll wouldn't give me time to finish it what with having to redo everything half a dozen times." "Gibbs won't like that it's not done when he gets here in the morning." Harry sighed as he sat back down and began to work on the papers again hoping to be finished before two in the morning. the next time he looked up it was to see Tony standing at McGee's desk with a sad look on his face. It was three in the morning and he was almost finished with the paperwork. He hoped it was done right this time and no-one would set it back on his desk to be re-done.   
He looked around again and found that he was alone on the floor. He smiled and waved his hand over the stack of papers with a quick word. He smiled as he watched the papers sort themselves out and correct spelling errors. Soon all of the paperwork was done and he could go home. He ended his day with a sigh of relief before heading home.


End file.
